Watercraft designers always have faced a range of differing customer needs. Kayak and board designers in particular, typically diverge in many respects.
Kayak manufacturers continue to develop products to suit the needs of their customers. Various segments of customers have widely differing needs and intended uses when looking to purchase a kayak or other watercraft. Whitewater enthusiasts typically prefer a shorter, maneuverable sit-inside kayak. Users in the ocean or other open water typically prefer a longer sit-inside design. Dedicated kayak fisherman, on the other hand, often prefer sit-on-top kayaks designed specifically to store or hold the large assortment of equipment necessary for successful fishing.
Board manufacturers have similarly continued to develop product to suit the needs of their customers. Surf boards, for example, are designed for buoyancy on top of a moving wave. To expand their customer base, board manufactures have increased the width and length of traditional surfboards to produce significant additional buoyancy and stability. These products are often referred to as stand up paddle boards. These stand up paddle boards are designed to support an individual even when stationary on flat water. Compared to surf boards, the added width of stand up paddle boards provide increased stability to allow users to paddle while standing.
The present disclosure provides a watercraft that seeks to further the versatility of watercraft design to encourage even more participants in watersports without having to purchase multiple products.